Messenger wires used in overhead transmission and distribution systems need to be strung with temporary stringing devices which are replaced with permanent retention devices. Overhead conductor cables are commonly suspended from a messenger wire typically made of high strength alloys. The messenger wire is supported on poles or towers with the conductor cable spacers arranged at spaced intervals along the messenger wire to suspend one or more conductor cables. Installation of the messenger wire is a tedious and expensive process, since it conventionally requires the use of numerous different installation devices, and then an exchanging of the installation devices for permanent retention devices. For example, a utility worker installing a messenger wire will have to first install the installation devices, then string the messenger wire through the installation devices, and then go back to each of the installation devices and replace it with a permanent retention device. Additional steps such as tensioning the messenger cable with a winch or pulley, conventionally known as a come-along, may be needed as well.
The use of these many installation and permanent retention components comes at a high cost to utility companies. These costs, coupled with the expense in man hours for installation of the messenger wire adds significant costs to the operational budgets of the utility companies, which is passed along to the consumer in the form of higher utility bills. Furthermore, if a messenger wire becomes dislodged during the tensioned transfer process, the potential for accidents and injuries while installing the messenger wires and changing out temporary devices for permanent devices is significant, as messenger wires may be under high tension force.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.